Template talk:Infobox Ice Hockey Player
Changing / adding Categories Thanks for making the changes to the Template. I had been meaning to do it myself but never got to it. Another change I had been plaining on makeing was replacing the heading "Pro Clubs" with "Teams". It is used for retired players and this way you can list other all teams (inculding junior and college) and not just Professional. Some people thing only the NHL is professional, this clears that up a bit. If you dont agree with the change we can do a undo and go back to the way it was before. I just like listing all teams and give them all credit. DustStorm 14:42, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :I totally agree with your idea of change in the template as indeed, there are several hundred pro teams worldwide and not just 30. There are also links to ft and lbs if I'm not mistaken to get rid of, but I haven't found these in the text; gotta pay closer attention. :I'm also working to add extra sections as well, namely for the players' international careers (Olympics and World Championships/World Junior Championships); that's some more important info that the current infobox excludes. For now I write and test these sections as a separate infobox, but I will merge both when my additions are fully working. The only thing I'm a bit worried about these new section is that those players with very busy careers (playing for some 10 or 15 teams, and being regular national teamers) will have endless infoboxes... --Yannzgob 14:59, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::I got the ft, lbs and such links off , it was a template in a template. So you are wanting a special additional section for just international teams? Can we not just list them under the team section? I'm not up on europen teams and schedules. Every time I look at eurohockey stats I get way confused. I can see adding something for medels in Olympic play. Otherwise you will need to give me a crash course on eurohockey or just map out what you are needing. I'll try my best to understand. DustStorm 15:36, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :::No, the additional section would be to list the different editions of major international tournaments the player took part to (and not just the national team). For instance, if a player played in the 2002 and 2006 Olympics and the 2005 World Championship, he'd have a section appearing, say right after the "pro career" section. Either just one section for the Olympics and another one for the WC's, or either they'd be mentioned altogether. Option A would look like: Olympics 2002 2006 World Champ. 2005 :::and option B would be: International 2002 OG 2005 WC 2006 OG :::in the infobox (with of course links to the articles about said events). Those are a big left out, as they're both prestigious events (even though most North Americans don't see the World Championships as so). A medal winning template is a good idea, but I think we can't just overlook participation in itself. What is it that confuses you on eurohockey.net? --Yannzgob 14:15, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I have added to new lines to the info box. |Olympics = enter year played in Olympics with country flag and medal (example: 1998-Nagano, Japan 2002-Salt Lake City, USA Silver) |World Champ = enter year played in World Championship with country flag and Chapionship (example: 1986 1986 Won Championship) ::::Try it out. If you like this I'll right it up in the Template documentation. What about Canada Cup and World Cup? ::::DustStorm 17:31, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Hi Duststorm, many thanks for taking the time to edit the template. I tried it on the Jari Kurri article and it works like a charm. Thanks! I'm not sure about Canada Cup/World Cup. They're big, but essentially friendly tournaments; adding these would mean adding similar major international tournaments based in Europe (say, Euro Hockey Tour) of similar amplitude (from an European perspective - WC is big here and seldom recognized overseas, and vice-versa) and it'll give a template that just never ends. I think maybe these should have their own smaller template, or maybe just an expandable box at the bottom of the page. --Yannzgob 22:10, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Coaching I'm thinking of adding two coaching catagories (Assistant and Head) or should I just add one "Coach" and not include assistant or use headers when adding the data? DustStorm 18:18, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, I'd say a single category would be best; you can use parenthesis to precise the role. I think that'd be better this way. Coaching Rochester Americans (asst.) Fort Wayne Komets (asst.) Kalamazoo Wings (head) --Yannzgob 20:03, 23 May 2008 (UTC)